Les multiples refus de John
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Sherlock a une faveur à demander à l'homme avec qui il partage son loyer. Cependant, ce dernier refuse. Dès lors s'engage un dialogue où le blond n'aura de cesse de refuser d'entendre les "arguments" de son colocataire. Tout sauf sérieux. COMPLET.


Disclaimer : les personnages et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des ayants droits. Je ne demande que la possibilité de dire à quel point je me suis amusée à écrire cette fanfiction. Merci.

FanDom : Sherlock BBC

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Blahblah de l'auteur : Un jour, j'ai grillé un ou deux boulons (voire plus encore) et voilà comment ça s'est fini. Il n'y a pas d'autres finalité dans cette fan fiction que de divertir. Pour moi, ça a fonctionné, j'espère que ça sera divertissant pour vous aussi. Les reviews sont accueillies à bras ouverts. Merci encore.

* * *

Les (multiples) refus de John.

« Sherlock, c'est non ! »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une petite expérience ! »

« Je les connais tes expériences et pour celle-ci plus que les autres, j'ai dit non. Un point c'est tout. »

Le blond alla se réfugier dans le salon, mais l'autre l'y suivit.

« John. C'est pour le bien de ma culture. »

« Ta _culture_ va très bien, merci pour elle ! »

« Mais non, tu ne comprends pas la portée artistique de la chose. Laisse-moi t'expliquer à nouveau… »

« Surtout pas ! Sherlock, je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, venant de toi ou de quiconque. J'ai très bien compris la première fois que tu m'as exposé la chose, et il se trouve que je refuse. »

« Tu ne _peux_ pas avoir compris, alors. »

« Ah oui ? »

Le ton sceptique de Sherlock ajouté à la moue lèvres pincées qu'il arborait l'énerva définitivement. Il ne _peut_ pas ? Il voulait le tester ? Une question de capacité à entendre, à comprendre ce que l'autre lui demandait ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il avait déjà fait de gros sacrifices et fait montre de plus de patience et de compréhension qu'aucun humain ne devait être capable. Les plus grandes qualités qui soient sur cette fichue Terre, et il ne _pouvait_ pas _comprendre_ ?

Si le détective consultant continuait sur cette voie, sa figure allait finir par _consulter_ le poing du docteur. Une fois n'est pas coutume, John traiterait personnellement le cas de Sherlock Holmes. Et ce, avec la plus grande jubilation imaginable. John fulminait.

Pourquoi _lui_ ? C'en était dramatique tout de même. C'est vrai, ça. Il y a des tas d'autres personnes qui pourraient accepter, voire seraient enchantées d'assister à sa découverte de ce pan de la société, alors pourquoi, grands dieux, _pourquoi lui_ à la fin ?

« Tu t'es braqué dès que je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un… »

« Lalalalaaa ! Je ne t'entends pas ! Et puis, non, non, et non ! _Tu_ t'es amusé à vouloir faire ça, à me demander pour ton… _expérience, _là… »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une manière de traiter son honnête proposition de l'accompagner pour…

« S'il s'agit d'assouvir un désir, va ! Je ne te retiens pas. Mais ne _me_ mêle pas à _ça _! »

Un certain dédain transparaissait dans la voix du plus petit. Une véhémence aussi, comme une personne désespérée de sauver son honneur. L'homme pointait un doigt rageur et accusateur vers ce qu'il identifiait présentement comme l'ennemi, source de ses maux.

En l'occurrence, Sherlock.

« Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul ! De plus, je me suis rendu compte que je ne n'y connaissais rien. Il faut absolument que je me documente. »

L'excitation provoquée par l'idée de tester était palpable. Le brun jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de le faire.

« Utilise ton ordinateur. »

John avait à peine desserré les dents pour laisser sortir ces mots.

« Pourquoi es-tu si opposé à cette idée ? Lestrade dit qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que le travail sur le terrain pour se faire une opinion et je le comprends -pour une fois qu'il dit des choses censées-... »

« Et bien voilà ! Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? Emmène-le donc, lui ! S'il te faut un cobaye pour tester avec toi, ça n'a pas besoin d'être moi. »

« Il va refuser. Il n'est pas assez ouvert d'esprit. Je dirai même qu'il est obtu sur certains points et pour ce que je veux faire, il n'est pas l'homme de la situation. »

« Parce que _moi_ je corresponds aux critères peut-être ? Je vois d'ici, oui, depuis le fauteuil, la honte m'envahir si je mets ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans ce genre d'endroit. Et avec toi, ce sera encore pire ! »

John s'étouffait presque à chaque phrase qu'il débitait. Le rouge aux joues, il continua cependant.

« Je serai embarrassé jusque la fin de mes jours. Nous avons largement passé l'âge de faire ça et nous sommes des _hommes_. En plus, je peux te garantir que tu n'aimeras pas ça. Cela dépasse tellement ta vison du monde. En temps normal, tu dédaignes et méprises ce genre de batifolage ! Des personnes vêtues d'habits affriolants qui te servent des insanités sur lit d'hypocrisies, payées à la minute… C'est non. N'y pense même pas. »

« Watson, ne soit pas vieux jeu et coincé. Accompagne-moi. Je suis persuadé qu'il faut un certain sens du _beau_ pour créer un tel lieu, et je tiens à voir le résultat. »

« Grand bien te fasse, mais ça se fera sans moi ! je passe pour cette fois et les autres s'il devait jamais y en avoir, niet, nada, que dalle, JE REFUSE ! »

Il martelait chaque mot avec un mouvement de poignet telle une guillotine et finit en envoyant sa main au-dessus de sa tête, signe de ras-le-bol manifeste. Il se plongea une minute dans la lecture du journal qui traînait sur la table basse, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec lui pour autant.

« Il t'a été demandé à _toi_, Sherlock Holmes, le seul, l'unique, et à TOI _SEUL, _d'aller vérifier si la fille de Sir Andrew ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu suite à sa fugue. Et bien que tu l'aies déjà retrouvée, tu n'as pas renoncé à l'idée de te rendre dans cet endroit. Et laisse-moi te dire que jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne me convaincras de venir avec toi. Je me refuse, m'entends-tu, de ne serait-ce que tourner dans la rue où se trouve ce… Ce… Ce maid-café qui sert des gâteaux Mon Petit Poney dans de la vaisselle Hello Kitty ! Ta culture se porte très bien sans, et il n'y a rien, strictement rien de rien, artistiquement parlant, d'intéressant dans les teintes de rose utilisées pour peindre les murs ! »


End file.
